User talk:Spamalot360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spamalot360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 13:47, May 21, 2011 Admin I've promoted you now. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Spamalot360, Its Primeval13 from Primeval Wiki. I am now an administrator and have already created my own series. We do need to spread news of the new wiki on Primeval Wiki. Try and have a word with ZEM, to see if you can get some add or something. Meanwhile, im going to be sending messages to the Primeval Wiki community. Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 19:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Open Series Awsomne Idea Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 18:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Beastly's Plot Hey Spamalot360, this is my episode: Episode 1 Creatures: Indricotherium & Enteledont along with all the menagerie creatures Dead Characters: Philip, and Connor is injured from an earlier incident involving a creature, and won't appear in the next 2 episodes. New Characters: Ben Jones helps take care of the menagerie with Abby, and Allison Lucas is an adventurous young woman working with the team, who maybe a new love target for Matt... Plot: During half time at a professional soccer game in Foxboro Stadium, Manchester United vs. Chealsey, an anomaly has opened, and this one's big... Back at the ARC, several changes have been done, adding two new team members. Abby is showing one of the new members around the ARC, Ben. They visit the menagerie, and Ben seems to enjoys playing with the animals, especially Rex and Sid & Nancy. The animals enjoy his company even more than Abby's: he may become the new menagerie keeper. The new anomaly is detected, and Abby has to go. She trusts Ben to stay in the menagerie with the animals while she takes care of the anomaly. After arriving at the game, the team can see that chaos has ensued. They see the anomaly and standing right in front of it is the creature. Matt identifies it as an Indricotherium , very humongous, but he also notices that the poor creature looks very skinny & hungry. It is also terrified and belts out a loud roar, shaking the bleachers. The crowd screams, running out of the stadium, however several people are too slow and end up on the field. However the players aren't there. They're hiding under the bleachers. Allison hears one of them scream and rushes over to help, but it's too late. A creature leaps out from behind a pillar supporting the bleachers and attacks the goalie. Allison shoots it with an EMD, but the creature won't stop. Matt runs over to help and finds that the creature is an enteledont, basically a prehistoric pig with big tusks and a battle - tank for a body. Even though the creature is extremely dangerous, he grabs his EMD and shoots it repeatedly until the creature stops. However, as the team get closer, it springs back up at them. On the field, Abby and Becker are trying to calm down the fifty-foot tall behemoth, Indricotherium. But when Abby tries to coax it back into the anomaly, the Indricotherium gets startled. As it prepares to charge, Matt sprints up the bleachers holding a jumbo salad from the snack bar in his hands. He yells to the charging Indricotherium. It stops and turns to him. Noticing the delicious smell from the salad, it charges for Matt now! He throws it, aiming for the anomaly, but misses and it lands on the visitor's bleachers. The Indricotherium, still smelling the salad, charges straight for the bleachers. It hits the bleachers with deafening impact. Dazed and confused, the massive creature stood on its hind legs and crushed the entire visitor bleachers. However, the Indricotherium is now hurt and even more starved, beneath the bleachers is the enteledont. It finished eating the goalie, but was crushed by the bleachers, and is now dead. Allison notices this and tells the rest of the team to help her drag it back through the anomaly. They try it and succeed, but the anomaly is getting weak. They have to return the Indricotherium before it's too late. So they take their oppurtunity now. Since the creature is dazed, Matt decides to use the salad again. He knows the creature is incredibly hungry, so it will eat anything. He puts the salad right in front of the creatures nose. It slowly awakens, and stands up. It looks down to see Matt holding the salad. It notices the smell and starts chasing Matt. He runs next to the fading anomaly and throws the salad in and the Indricotherium follows it right in, and the anomaly closes. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 23:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards Hey, I have come up with an idea. Im going to do some sort of 'Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards' towards the end of the year. The awards can be voted by registered users or just administrators. Users can not vote for their own idea. The awards will be: *Best New Character (Each Series Creator nominates two new characters from their series, voted by registered users) *Best New Creature (Creature from the past introduced that has not been in Primeval before, same as above) *Best New Future Creature (New Future creature that has been created, same as above) *Best Episode Plot (Each Series creator nominates one (or two if two parter) episode/s. Voted by Administrators) *Best New Series (Every new Series is nominated. Voted by Administrators) Thanks, Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 08:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello. I'm writing some Primeval episodes at the moment, and I was wondering if you want some to be in the Open Series. If you do, I'll give you some info. Dynovan 11:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. I think you'll like mine - in my series, it's a finale, so it could be the finale of this one. Dynovan | Let's talk 08:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC)